Until I see you again
by BlackNecko
Summary: Eren has a nightmare of dying to save Levi. When it comes true the tables turn and its Levi's time to die. This is the story of the sad memory spent between Levi and Eren. What will happen. Will they see each other again? (One shot) (LevixEren)


**_Hey guys! Neko again. Okay so this one shot has been poking me in the back of my head. So I decided 'What the hell' why not make it? So this is suppose to start of sad and end happy. Bear with me. And you want to know what I noticed... I always start my stories with either 'Eren' or 'Levi' idk why. Lol but without further ado my one shot. Hope you enjoy it!_**

It was the end. Eren knew this very well. Even with all of Levi's skills he couldn't take down these titans on his own. Even worse, _Eren couldn't transform._ He bit his hand as hard and long as he could. He could taste something coppery. _His blood._ Still he was himself not a 15 foot titan. He looked over to see Levi dodging titans left and right. He was going to run out of gas soon. Eren had gas but not enough to get them out of this.

The worst was coming. And way too fast. In a split second Levi ran out of gas and was falling while a titan was reaching for him. Eren couldn't let that happen. The person he loved was going to die and all he could do was watch. That's all he ever did, watch. Watch as everyone he cared for was taken and eaten. No, not Levi. He'd seen so much death and seeing it happen to Levi was more than he could bear. Eren used the last of the gas he had to grab Levi and push him to a tree.

It wasn't enough gas to get on the tree himself, he pulled out his swords and cut he fingers that reached for him. He had less than 30 before they grew back. So he ran, ran away from the tree and away from Levi. Even as Levi called out to him, _he ran._ Even when his legs hurt and felt like they would give out soon, _he ran._ Even as the tears blurred his eyes and stained his cheeks, _he ran._ As long as they were after him and not Levi he was happy. He did a quick turn around to disorient them only to see Levi in the tree. He was crying for Eren and tried to reach out to him.

It was too late. A titan grabbed Eren and picked him up. Eren tried slicig at anything he could get his blades into but the titan squeezed him, breaking his back. He let out a blood curtailing scream that made Levi cry harder and yell louder. Eren smiled, he was going to die. He was going to die saving someone else. Eren was put into the titans mouth and Levi screamed at the top of his lungs "Eren Jaeger I love you! You hear?! I fucking love you!" It was sad. Eren shed a tear "I love you too Levi Ackerman..." He said quietly. He looked out the titans mouth to see Levi.

 _Until I see you again..._ Eren said before everything went blank.

Eren woke up in his usual jail cell, covered in sweat and tears at the corner of his eyes. When he finally woke up from his daze he just let his tears fall. They were happy and sad tears. He was happy he saved Levi and it was just a dream, but he was sad he had died and Levi was forced to watch. Soon enough Levi came into the dungeon and quickly open Eren's cell and hugged him tightly.

"Eren? What's wrong?! Speak to me dammit!" Levi was confused as to why his lover was crying.

Eren then grabbed the front of Levi's shirt and kissese him with as much force and passion he could muster. He then climbed uno Levi's lap, straddling the shorter male. Levi kissed back full force, wrapping his arms around Eren's waist while Eren wrapped his arms around Levi's neck.

Eren broke the kiss to put his head on Levi's chest. "Your okay..." He began quietly. "It was just a dream... Your okay..." He said louder his time.

Levi put a finger on Eren's chin to lift it so Eren's Teal green eyes met Levi's Steel blue. "Eren what did you dream about?" He began quietly while looking into Eren's eyes.

"I-I dreamt we were on a mission. Everyone else was gone" Eren said while looking down. "You were trying to keep the titans away from me so I could transform. B-but it didnt work!" Eren began to cry again. "You were about to die so I used the last of my gas to get you into a tree... I didn't have enough to save myself and got eaten. The look on our face still haunts me... The tears that fell... The hurt ... The pain..." Eren was fully crying now, unable to get his words out.

Levi hugged him. He could picture it, it was painful to imagine Eren being put through that much pain. Levi had seen it happen with Isabel and Farlen. He had seen it happen with Petra and the rest of them. He wouldn't wish that on anyone, no matter what they did. Especially not Eren. Levi let go of Eren and took off his cavart and gave it to Eren.

"Calm down my brat. I'm here. I'm alive so relax. Keep this" he handed the cavart to Eren. "To remember I'm always there. I'll never leave you. I love you Eren Jaeger." He smiled and kissed Eren's forehead. "And I love you too. Levi Ackerman" Eren replied and wiped his tears away. "C'mon brat. We got a mission today" Levi said when he stood and stretched. When Eren stared at him with big, sad, pleading eyes Levi sighed. "Nothings gonna happen. Trust me. Let's go" he said while walking to the cell door.

Oh how Levi was wrong. So very, very wrong.

Eren stared in horror as the memory of his nightmare came true before his very eyes. Everyone dead. All his friends. Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Christa, Erwin, Hanji. All of them dead. Only him and Levi were left. Eren sat on his knees, blood dripping from his mouth. _His blood._ Levi was fighting titans left and right. Eren saw this before. He knew how it would end. He knew what to do.

As soon as Levi ran out of gas Eren flew to get him. But, it was different. Levi smiled an grabbed Eren's hand an throwing him towards the tree. Eren was able to grab the branch and hold on. Levi went back to fighting. He had went slashing at the titans. Even without his 3Dmg (I don't lime how the anime says omnidirectional mobility gear. Its not the same) he cut some of the titans napes. But too many at one time and one fell on him.

"Levi!" Eren yelled and let go of the branch. His adrenaline was rushing too fast to know he broke his foot. He ran and pulled Levi out from under the titan and picked him up bridal style. He was still alive. Barely, but still alive. Eren began to run away from he titans back towards the wall. He was going to get help. But now? Everyone was dead. Eren didn't care if he had to do it himself, if Levi was still alive he wanted to keep it that way.

"Oi, brat... Put me down... I'll only slow you down..." Levi said, opening his eyes so Eren could see them.

"No! I'm getting on help Levi! So keep your eyes open!" Eren said while he ran, the pain from his foot began to intensify but he kept running.

"I'm so fucking tired... I wanna sleep... Eren put me down.." Levi once again tried to coax Eren. This time his eyes fluttered closed until Eren shook him

"Shit Levi! Stay awake! Keep your eyes open! Keep those beautiful eyes on me! Those eyes that bring fear into those who defy you, those eyes that show passion for what's right, those eyes that make my heart flutter when I see them. Those eyes that share so many emotions when we make love, those eye that make me forget the pain of the life we live. Those eyes need to stay open" Eren said while crying. Maybe I he kept Levi talking he could keep Levi awake.

A single tear fell down Levi's cheek. "Those eyes you have. Those beautiful green eyes. How fierce the are, how determined they are, how caring and loving they are. I'll miss those eyes..." Levi said, his eyes fluttering closed again.

"Levi no! Don't leave me! Don't you dare fuckig leave me! Who will hug me when I cry? Who will train me to the best of my being? Who will sneak me into their room and make love to me all night? Who will love me until the end of time?" Eren said slowing down a bit. The titans were still behind him he grew tired.

"I love you Eren Jaeger... I fucking love you..." Levi said while barely keeping his eyes open. "I love you too Levi Ackerman! I fuckig love you!" Eren said, stopping and hugging Levi to his chest. Levi used the last of us strength to lift Eren's head to look into his eyes before giving him one last sensual kiss.

"Until... I see you... Again" Levi said while smiling. He steel blue eyes dulled and finally shut. A smile still gracing his lips. Eren kissed him over and over and over again. Everyone. _Everyone._ He loved had died. He cried and let out a blood curtailing scream. The titans showed up.

' _Finally'_ Eren thought bitterlty. "C'mon! Come get me you bastards!" Eren yelled while hugging Levi's lifeless body to his own. "Come finish what you assholes started!" They closed around Levi and Eren. Eren kissed Levi one more time. "Until I see you again..." He said quietly in Levi's ear. His last words before everything went dark.

~The End~

 _ **Haha. Sike! I said a happy ending didnt I? Fuck that im a person of my word. I deliver! So with out either ado a happy fucking ending y'all *wipes tears* the feels...**_

The year was 2015 and Eren was 21. Eren was happy he lived that far. Eren lived in Japan this time. He moved there when he was 17. Eren had found all his friends including Erwin and Hanji. But no one has heard from Levi since their past life. Eren came up with 3 possibilities. Levi did live in Japan too just not near them. Levi didnt live in Japan at all. Or Levi didn't live in this lifetime.

Eren decided to go draw under his favorite Saukara tree. He'd been there an hour or two he was coloring his drawing. It was himself and Levi under the tree and they were hugging. Eren let out a sigh. Would he ever see Levi again? Soon after someone blocked his sunlight but before he could protest a voice spoke up that made his heart stop.

"Oi brat, I thought I told you to keep this." The voice said. That voice, that lovely voice, that voice the plagued his nightmares and welcomed his dreams. He looked up. And saw Levi.

Levi was smiling and holding out a cavart for Eren to take. Eren could give two shit about the cavart. Levi was there. His Levi had returned to him.

"Levi!" Eren exclaimed, tears running down his face. He hugged Levi tight. Levi let a few tears slip out. "I love you Eren Jaeger. I fucking love you." He said while holding Eren tightly. "I love your too Levi Ackerman. I fucking love you." Eren said while burring his head into Levi's neck.

 _Im glad I saw you again..._

 _~Fin~_

 ** _*Bows* thank you, thank you. And the awards for making the most fangirls cry from a one shot goes to... Neko! *yay!* jk idk if you cried. I got in my feelings while writing this. But I'm done! I may make more one shots in the future I'm just in that type of mood. Well I hope you liked it! Until next time my lovelies!_**


End file.
